Oops
by koolbeans56
Summary: A hard day at school leads Buffy to the Bronze to relax. All does not go as planned. It goes better than planned! BA, slight BR in the beginning.
1. Bronze

A/N: I posted this a while ago, but I decided that it needed **a lot **of work. So, I am in the process of re-writing it. I just want to say thanks to all the people who reviewed before, and I hope that it gets better. I also took the song out of the first chapter to go along with the guidelines of the site. If you want, I can e-mail you the re-written chapter with the lyrics still in.

I have seven chapters of this re-written and ready to post, so there shouldn't too long a wait in between. Most likely I'll wait a week between chapters before posting the next one.

A/N 2: Italics are thoughts for the whole story.

Disclaimer: Not mine/ours.

**Oops...**

By: purplpenguin

* * *

Buffy was angry. She had come to the Bronze to relax after her classes, and what had she found? THIS! It was terrible! Couples swayed gently on the dance floor, content to be in each other's arms. It was pathetic!

Buffy's mood got decidedly darker as she watched the happy couples continue dancing, oblivious to the world around them. She was not a happy camper.

If she had come into the Bronze and seen this a year ago, it wouldn't have bothered her. In fact, she would have thought it was sweet. But it wasn't a year ago, it was now. And the love of her life had left her a few months ago.

Her friends wanted her to get over it quickly. They didn't understand that she would never get over it. Instead of seeing Buffy's true feelings and sensing her needs, they had pushed her to move on, start dating again.

What good had that done?

She had had a one night stand with Parker, who she might have started to like, except that he was an ass. That had ended well. (Note the sarcasm.)

After the Parker disaster, they had let her alone for a while, but eventually, they had pushed her to start dating again. This time it was Riley, the Iowa born and raised TA for her Psych class. He was really sweet and not terrible looking, but he wasn't right. He wasn't Angel. And speak of the devil, here he was.

"Hey, Buffy," he said as he sat down in the empty seat next to his girlfriend. "I need to talk to you."

"Ok, shoot." Buffy pasted on a smile and tried to act like she really loved Riley.

"Umm, can we go somewhere a little more private," he asked nervously. She just nodded, and the left the club to go back to his dorm where they could talk.

* * *

Ok, I know it's short, but I promise the chapters will get longer eventually. Please review and tell me what you think.  



	2. Talk

A/N: I think I said that I would try to update this weekly, but that didn't happen. Sry about that. I'll try harder next time. Nyway, I hope you like it. Review please! 

Disclaimer: Note the DISclaime part. Stress on the DIS.

**Oops…**

By: purplpenguin

* * *

Buffy and Riley sat on his bed, just looking at each other. 

"Buffy, I have to tell you something. You're probably going to hate me after I tell you, but I don't think it's fair to either of us to go on like this," he told her, just confusing her more. She looked at him, squeezing his hand to let him know that he could start whenever he wanted. "Buffy, I really like you. You're a pretty girl, and you're smart, and funny. But I don't think we can be together. You see-"

He stopped suddenly, nervous that she would get angry with him and start yelling. She just looked at him questioningly, and told him to keep going.

"I'm gay, Buffy. I think you should know that." After Riley made his confession, there was silence.

"Gay?"

"Yeah."

"Oh."

There was more silence.

"So, you're not mad?" he asked.

"No, well, yes. More like shocked, really. I don't understand."

"I like guys."

"I got that, I just don't understand why you acted like you wanted to out with me, if you like guys. Was it just a cover-up? Just to hide the fact that you're gay?"

He didn't answer. That answered her question. She sighed.

"Look, Riley. I think that you should tell people. Be more open. Accept who you are."

"Yeah."

"I'm gonna go."

"Ok. Where?"

"I don't know. I'll call you when I find out."

"Ok. Buffy?"

"Yeah?"

"Are we cool?" At Riley's question, Buffy sighed again.

"I'm not sure. I'm still mad that you used me. Then again, I used you too."

"Oh, yeah? How?"

"You were rebound guy."

"Oh, well. That's not as bad as being a cover-up."

"You're right. I'm gonna go now."

"Ok, bye." Buffy stood up as Riley said this, then bent down and gave Riley a hug. Then she left.

* * *


	3. Doyle

A/N: I know i said I would update weekly, but I went out of town this weekend and when we got back I was feeling crappy. It's only a little late, but I still feel bad. Enjoy! 

Disclaimer: Not mine/ours.

**Oops…**

By: purplpenguin

* * *

When Buffy stepped outside, it was raining. She ran as fast as she could to her car, trying to avoid getting wet, and sped off with no destination, just a need to leave. 

---

When she finally came to her senses and pulled off the road, she realized that she was in LA, where He was. _What the heck? I'm here, why not visit?_ She noticed that she had pulled over at a gas station, so she went inside and asked for directions to Angel Investigations. The elderly man at the counter was happy to help her.

Within a few minutes she was parked outside Angel Investigations, trying to work up the nerve to go inside. She had her head rested on the steering wheel when a knocking noise on the window made her jump.

Outside her car, staring at her was a handsome man with brown hair and a big smile.

"What are you doing sitting in your car like this? Where are you headed to?" the man asked her in a heavy Irish accent.

"I'm going into that building," she said, pointing, "but I'm not sure if I want to yet. I mean I know I want to, but I'm afraid of what will happen if I do go inside." Buffy told him, obviously distressed.

"What? You got a story that you think is crazy and you're afraid no one will believe you?" he asked her, still smiling.

"No," she replied, "I'm afraid I'll get laughed out of the building before I can see who I came here to see."

"Ah, well, no worries I'll protect you." He told her, his grin growing.

After a few seconds of hesitation, she opened the door of her car and took the arm he offered her. She gulped as they got closer to the door, ready to bolt if need be.

The Irish man opened the door and led her into a room that was empty, except for office furniture.

"I'll go get Cordy for you, she'll help you with whatever problems you have," he told her. "By the way my name's Doyle," he said as he started to walk away, but his steps were halted by Buffy's frantic cry.

"No, I don't want to talk to Cordy!" she yelped.

"Ok, no Cordy," Doyle mumbled, probably thinking she was crazy. "So who do you want to talk to?" he asked noticing her eyes growing big as she stared at something behind him. He turned around to see what she was looking at.

"Oh, hey Angel," he said in a friendly voice.

* * *


	4. Babblefest

Disclaimer: Not mine/ours.

**Oops…**

By: purplpenguin

* * *

Buffy and Angel were locked in a staring contest, neither moving, blinking, talking, or even breathing, which wasn't a problem for Angel, but was for Buffy. 

Finally, before Buffy had the chance to pass out from the lack of air, Angel cleared his throat and looked away.

"Buffy" was the only thing that he could say.

She suddenly burst out in tears when Angel said her name. For so long she hadn't heard his voice at all, and hearing it now, saying her name with so much love and passion, was too much for her to handle.

Angel was shocked at her response. He and Doyle shared a confused look, and then Angel picked Buffy up and moved toward the elevator.

Buffy had no objections to being in his arms again, so she burrowed deeper into his chest and sighed. Only a few stray tears escaped from her eyes, now.

Angel carried her down into his apartment below the office and laid her gently on the couch. He tried to pull away from her, but she wouldn't let him go. Now that she had him, she wasn't about to let him go.

"Buffy-" he started, but was cut short as Buffy suddenly let go of him and she fell on her butt on the floor next to the couch.

He rushed to help her up off the floor. Once she was no longer sprawled at his feet, she started babbling.

"I am so sorry for coming here, I know I shouldn't have, but I didn't know where else to go, so I came here. And I am so sorry for crying all over your shirt. I probably ruined it and God, I feel so stupid, just barging in on you like this."

She continued babbling for a while, and Angel just stared at her. He smiled at her and let her talk, until Cordelia interrupted her in the middle of a word.

"God, are you going to be quiet any time soon? It's _really_ annoying listening to you babble. Plus, I really need to talk to Angel."

That shut Buffy up. She just stared at Cordelia, who was standing in the doorway. Suddenly, she got up from her spot on the couch and headed to the door.

"I'm really sorry, I shouldn't have come," she said quietly, before climbing into the elevator and leaving.

Angel stared after her, until his mind registered that she was gone, and she wasn't coming back.

"Cordelia, why did you have to say that?" he asked as he got up to go follow her, not waiting for an answer.

As he reached the front door of the building, he saw her car speed away from the building and head of in the other direction.

"Come on," he said to the two people standing behind him as he grabbed his coat. "We're going after her."

* * *

Review please! Thanx!

Also, I realize that Buffy wouldn't normally leave like that after Cordy said something like that, but she isn't feeling very confident right now. You wouldn't either if the love of your life had left you, you had slept with a guy who you thought took it seriously, but it was really just a bit of fun to him, and your boyfriend just told you he was gay. Ok? Good.

* * *


	5. Lost

A/N: Here's another chapter for y'all. My other fics won't be updated today, though. Sorry. I went to the doctor and got a tetnis shot and blood drawn. And I REALLY hate needles. It hurts to type so I can't write more, but this one was already done. Nyway, enjoy! Review please.

Disclaimer: Not mine/ours.

**Oops…**

By: purplpenguin

* * *

Buffy sped away from Angel's place as fast as she could. She had no idea where she was going. 

It didn't take her long to figure out that she was lost. Very lost. Stuck in the middle of no-where lost. _Damn it! _She pulled over so she didn't get any more lost. _What am I going to do now?_

Suddenly, there were many headlights behind her. The other car pulled over behind her, and the passengers got out. As they did, she saw it was Angel, Cordelia, and Doyle. They had come after her. She gave a tiny smile. Angel walked up to her window and motioned for her to roll the window down. She obediently did as she was told.

"Hey," Angel said, making her smile more.

"Hey, yourself," Buffy replied. After a while, Buffy decided to break the silence that had settled over them. "I think I'm lost."

Angel chuckled and told her to scoot over. She slid into the passenger seat as Angel opened the driver's side door and sat down, adjusting the seat to his height. Cordy and Doyle got back in Angel's car and followed as Angel drove back to his office.

By the time they got back, Buffy was out cold. Angel carried her down to his apartment and tried to wake her. After a few minutes of coaxing, he managed to wake her up enough for her to be able to change herself into one of his shirts to sleep in.

Angel put Buffy down onto his bed and tucked her in. He bent down and kissed her forehead lightly. Buffy snaked her arms around his neck. When he tried to move away from her, he found that he couldn't.

"Stay," Buffy asked with a sweet smile on her face.

Angel knew that he would never be able to deny Buffy anything, so he lay down next to Buffy and held her while she slept, eventually falling asleep himself.

* * *


	6. What?

A/N: Holy crap, it's been forever. School started, then I was distracted by schoolwork, which sucks. I'll try to get better about updating, but no guarentees. I hope this is worth the wait.

Disclaimer: Not mine/ours.

**Oops…**

By: purplpenguin

* * *

Angel woke up in the morning with a warm body next to him. 

'_This is weird, what happened last night?' _Angel thought as he shifted his weight a little. When he moved, a tiny moan escaped the body in his arms. The body then snuggled closer.

Angel finally opened his eyes and saw that there was a small blonde woman in his arms. She woke up and looked up at his face, flashing him a brilliant smile. Everything then came back to him, her coming and then running away, the car.

Buffy giggled at him a little and, sensing that he was disoriented, smiled at him again. She opened her mouth to say something, but before she could, her cell phone rang.

"Hello," she said into the phone, while Angel moved away from her. She scowled at him, but he still got up, moving around the room tiding things up.

"Hey baby," came Riley's voice from the phone. Buffy frowned when she heard his voice.

"Yeah?" she asked sleepily. When she said this Angel looked up at her.

"I just wanted to know where you are. I came by your room this morning and Willow told me you had never come home. I just wanted to make sure you weren't dead or anything."

Buffy sighed. One minute she was safe and sound in her Angel's arms, and the next, her ex-boyfriend was talking to her on the phone. _At least he still cares._

"Buffy, are you there?" Riley asked, concerned.

"Yeah, I'm here," Buffy said, sighing.

"Where are you? I'm worried about you. You said you'd call after you figured out where you were going," Riley asked.

"I'm in LA, Riley," Buffy said into her phone. When Buffy said Riley's name, Angel looked up at her from his place by the door where he had been straightening his and Buffy's shoes for the last few minutes. Buffy rolled her eyes at him.

"Why are you in LA?" Riley asked her.

"Because," Buffy answered, not really wanting to go into all of the details.

Angel gave up his task of tidying the room and came over to the bed to sit beside Buffy. Sensing her stress, he sat her up and started rubbing her back. It felt so good to Buffy that she moaned into her phone.

"Buffy," Riley asked, "What's going on?"

Buffy sighed again and said, "Nothing, Riley."

"Then why are you moaning?" he asked. After a few seconds and a chuckle, he said, "Never mind, when are you coming home?"

"I'm not sure Ri," Buffy replied. She frowned as Angel stopped rubbing her back and got up to leave the room.

"Well, you should take your time, you seem to be having fun," Riley told her, chuckling again. She could tell that he had a naughty smile on his face.

"Mmm," Buffy responded. "I'm probably not coming home soon. I have to deal with some things away from the gang. Talk to them for me?"

"Sure,"

"Please don't tell them I'm in LA, Riley," Buffy pleaded. "They'll only come and make me go back to Sunnydale."

"I won't," Riley promised.

"Riley, thanks. You were a total asshole for lying to me, but I hope we can still be friends."

"Sure thing, Buff. Look I've gotta go, classes start soon. I'll talk to you later, ok."

"Yeah, bye."

"Bye."

With that, she hung up the phone. She put it on Angel's nightstand and got up to go find her soulmate.

* * *

R/R please. 


	7. Breakfast

A/N: Ok, I decided that since it's been so long since I've updated, I'd go ahead and put up both chapters I had uploaded. Iknow, I'm so nice and you all love me. Please review! Thanks!

Disclaimer: Not mine/ours.

**Oops…**

By: purplpenguin

* * *

Buffy stepped out of Angel bedroom and heard voices coming from the kitchen, so that's where she headed. 

"So, Buffy stayed the night, huh?" she heard. _That voice sounds familiar. It's Angel's friend's voice. What is his name? Oh yeah, Doyle or something._

"Yeah," she heard Angel reply. _Damn his voice is sexy!_

"Yeah," she echoed as she walked into the room. Three heads turned to face her. She just smiled.

Angel was standing at the stove with a spatula in his hands, obviously he had been cooking breakfast while she was on the phone with Riley. Doyle and Cordelia were sitting at the table and had been talking to Angel while he cooked.

"Morning Buffy," Cordelia greeted. "Sorry about yesterday, I was a bitch."

"Yeah," Buffy answered, staring at Angel and not really paying attention. She noticed that when she answered, Angel grinned a little.

_Why is he grinning?_ _What did I say?_ She thought back to the conversation and then looked at Cordy and blushed a little.

"Sorry Cordy, I meant it's ok, I understand. Everybody has bad days sometimes," she told the frowning woman. _You just have a lot of them._

"Oh, ok," Cordy said.

"Here you go," Angel said, putting a plate with eggs and toast on the table for Buffy. "You should eat something."

Buffy smiled at him and sat down to eat while Angel grabbed plates for Doyle and Cordy. The group ate and talked for awhile until…

BANG!

Standing before them were three giant demons. One was green, one was blue, and one was a nasty shade of orange. They were huge with horns, claws, the whole nine yards.

* * *


End file.
